horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mi Mi Mi
"Mi Mi Mi" is a single released on June 14, 2013, by Russian girl group Serebro as the 3rd single for their album СИЛА ТРЁХ (English: Power of Three). Its music video was released 4 days earlier on June 10, 2013. Lyrics Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi only mi mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi sexy mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi only mi mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi sexy mi Mi mi mi mi mi... Hush now! I mother-rocker give you complete bliss! I got your "Wow wow!" Look at my bottom, give it a kiss I am so super pupper drupper I'm the front girl in round! I am so cool with my fashion pink lips Stacking money rolls down' All the boys say: "Wow wow!" Girls in the back, same: "Wow wow!" Enter the party Call me dandy candy cause I'm high, high! I am so super pupper drupper I'm the front girl in round! I am so cool with my awesome big tits on the ground! Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi only mi mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi sexy mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi only mi mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi sexy mi Yo yo I pull up in Lamba! I pull up in my Louboutin! I pull up phone in my hand and ice on my bracelet and all I've got' I am so super pupper drupper I'm the front girl in round I am so cool with my sexy bad hips When I am walking down All the boys say: "Wow wow!" Girls in the back, same: "Wow wow!" Enter the party Call me dandy candy cause I'm high, high! I am so super pupper drupper I'm the front girl in round! I am so cool with my awesome big tits on the ground! Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi only mi mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi sexy mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi only mi mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi sexy mi Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! And now we're going down (down)! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi only mi mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi sexy mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi only mi mi Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Mi mi mi sexy mi Why It Sucks # The word "mi" was said 189 times throughout the entire song! # The trio used way too much autotune to the point where they almost sound robotic. # The song is nothing about partying and showing off your body. # Its music video is just as bad, with one of the band members' lips being focused onto while it sings the beginning portion of the song. It consists of nothing but the trio enjoying themselves at a beach resort, complete with lots of close-ups of them and drone shots. Trivia # On January 24, 2018, Serebro accused MOMOLAND of plagiarizing Mi Mi Mi in the latter's song BBoom BBoom on their official Instagram page. It wasn't until a day later did a representative for Shinsadong Tiger and Beomi Nangi, the producers for the latter song, clarified with the band and revealed that no plagiarism has happened and that it's a coincidence that both sound similar. Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Just Dance songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism Category:Internet Memes Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics